Schneewittchen
by vanderwood
Summary: Demi memenuhi keinginan para fans, Dreamies diminta untuk menampilkan mini drama Putri Salju; dan sisanya, adalah kekacauan. [NCT Dream-centric, guess the roles!]


**Schneewitten**

by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

 _ps: pairing dan perannya tebak sendiri aja ya HAHA brb nyemplung ke kolam dugong_

.

.

.

Salah satu realita pahit menjadi seorang _idol_ adalah adanya kewajiban untuk menuruti semua yang fans mau. Tebar pesona? Menggombal saat _fansign_? Menjawab lamaran pernikahan dari fans, meskipun itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu? Tebar kemesraan dengan sesama member demi menyenangkan para fans yang haus asupan? Segalanya sudah jadi rutinitas keseharian para member yang hukumnya wajib untuk dilakukan, baik dengan sukarela maupun dengan enggan-engganan. Yah, namanya juga konsekuensi pekerjaan. Meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jatuhnya mereka sama saja dengan babu para fans.

Tak terkecuali sekarang ini. Para Dreamies sebetulnya tidak kaget ketika diminta untuk berakting dalam sebuah _skit_ mini drama untuk NCT Life Mini, tapi yang membuat kaget adalah judul mini drama yang harus dipentaskan. Dari seluruh cerita yang ada di dunia ini, kakak-kakak staf mengajukan judul Putri Salju sebagai mini drama yang akan dipentaskan oleh Dreamies. Jelas saja mereka bengong — memangnya tidak ada cerita lain, apa? Tiga Babi Kecil, mungkin? Atau Gadis Korek Api? Kenapa mesti Putri Salju? Belum-belum Jisung sudah menahan tawa membayangkan adegan pangeran yang mencium Putri Salju, sambil berdoa agar kedua peran tersebut tidak jatuh ke tangannya.

"Itu hasil dari survei yang sudah dilakukan terhadap fans, jadi ya seperti kalian, kami selaku produser juga nurut saja apa kata fans." Begitu penjelasan seorang kakak produser ketika Mark selaku leader menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa memangnya? Kalian nggak suka cerita Putri Salju?"

"Eh … aku sih netral, tapi … bagian akhirnya itu lho, _Noona_ ," jelas Mark terbata-bata sambil meringis.

"Adegan akhir? Oooh …" Kakak produser mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Nggak apa-apa dong, memangnya kami menyuruh kalian ciuman beneran? Nggak lho, haha, kecuali kalau kalian memang mau ya nggak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung _fanservice_."

Ujungnya sih demi fans lagi. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang memprotes, para Dreamies mengiyakan dalam diam. Kakak produser memberikan satu pengumuman lagi sebelum membubarkan pertemuan — _kalian pilih sendiri ya siapa dapat peran apa, ditunggu daftarnya sampai nanti sore_. Setelah itu pertemuan dibubarkan karena kakak produser beserta timnya juga harus mengurusi NCT Life-nya _hyung line_. Jadilah yang tersisa di ruang pertemuan hanya tujuh onggok anggota Dream yang kebingungan.

Setelah beberapa detik dilewati dalam keheningan, akhirnya Mark membuka suara.

"Oke, jadi … semua sudah dengar kan, ya." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya. "Biar cepat selesai, mari kita bagi-bagi peran."

"Sebentar, kita mau bagi-bagi perannya dengan cara apa?" sela Renjun sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau belum pada kepikiran, aku mau usul, nih …"

"Coba kita dengar dulu usulannya Injun ya, teman-teman." Mark bertindak selayaknya moderator diskusi. "Usulmu gimana?"

"Kalau kita bagi-bagi perannya berdasarkan OTP para fans, gimana?" usul Renjun yang ditanggapi dengan berbagai reaksi dari teman-teman segrupnya. Chenle ngikik, Jeno batuk, Jisung melongo. "Kalau begitu kan sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Bagi-bagi peran gampang, _fanservice_ juga pasti dijamin. fans yang nonton pasti banyak! Iya kan, iya kan?"

Renjun begitu bersemangat mengemukakan pendapatnya layaknya calon ketua RT yang sedang orasi di depan warga, meskipun di mata Mark rekannya ini lebih mirip _salesman_.

"... Memangnya OTP kesukaan fans apa aja sih, Hyung?" Jisung mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku udah lama banget nggak ngestalk Twitter, buka _fanboard_ atau baca-baca komentar Youtube …."

"Mark _-hyung_ sama Donghyuk banyak yang suka, tuh," sela Jaemin. Dinilai dari kecepatannya menjawab, agaknya pemuda Na ini menghabiskan masa hiatusnya untuk membaca berbagai jenis fanfiksi di _fandom_ NCT. "Kalian kan bareng terus, jadi banyak fans yang nge- _ship_."

"Jeno sama Nana juga banyak banget yang suka," tambah Renjun sambil berpikir. "Terus apa lagi ya, hm, Chenle sama Jisung? Itu sih _pairing-pairing_ yang paling banyak disukai. Seandainya yang jadi Putri Salju dan pangeran salah satu di antara _pairing-pairing_ itu, pasti banyak yang senang."

"Kamu sengaja ya nggak nyebutin nama _pairing_ yang ada kamunya biar lolos dari peran Putri Salju atau pangeran," celetuk Donghyuk, berhasil menelanjangi akal bulus Renjun. "NoRen juga banyak yang suka, kok! Buktinya kemarin aku sempat baca fanfiksinya, Jeno jadi _bogeyman_ terus kamu jadi anak manusia biasa yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku nggak begitu ingat, tapi yang jelas nama _author_ -nya mirip-mirip nama hutan — oke nggak penting sih, kali-kali aja kalian mau baca."

Renjun, yang rencananya baru saja diekspos Donghyuk barusan, cemberut.

"Iya sih, seingatku juga banyak yang sangat loyal sama _pairing-pairing_ kayak RenLe, NoChan …" Jaemin menambahkan. "Yang nge- _ship_ aku dan Mark _-hyung_ juga ada …."

"Agak rumit ya, hahahaha." Chenle tertawa terpaksa.

"Kalau misalnya kita main OTP-OTP-an seperti ini, bakal memicu _fanwar_ nggak, nih?" Pertanyaan Jeno ini berhasil membuat enam pasang mata lainnya tertuju ke arahnya. "Aku nggak suka lihat fans berantem …."

Mark mengangguk-angguk keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jeno, menyatakan persetujuannya. "Nah, nah. Aku juga mikirnya sama kayak Jeno. Kalau misalnya kita undi saja, gimana? Agar lebih objektif gitu, kesannya. Biar lebih meyakinkan, kita bisa minta kakak-kakak staf merekam saat kita menarik undiannya. Jadi … kita serahkan segalanya pada takdir."

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Dalam aturan tidak tertulis dinamika kelompok Dream, diam berarti iya. Atau bisa juga bingung. Kadang justru dua-duanya. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya diamnya enam anak ayam setelah Mark mengemukakan idenya itu bisa berarti iya dan bingung. Kalau sudah begini, anggap saja suaranya sudah bulat. Pada akhirnya, toh mereka menyerahkan segalanya pada kocokan arisan.

.

.

.

"Pangeran … Ratu Jahat … Putri Salju …." Renjun menulis nama-nama peran yang dibutuhkan pada selembar kertas yang nantinya akan dijadikan kocokan. "Tunggu, kayaknya perannya kebanyakan nih. Kita kan cuma bertujuh — buat jadi kurcacinya saja udah ngepas."

"Wah, iya juga." Jeno yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Renjun menimpali. Dipungutnya kertas-kertas kocokan yang bertebaran di meja. "Berarti harus ada yang peran ganda, dong?"

"Kita nggak boleh minta tolong para kakak, ya?" Jisung meringis. Satu peran saja ia belum tentu senang, apalagi jika dua.

"Kakak-kakak kan juga sibuk … malah kayaknya mereka dapat jadwal yang lebih padat untuk syuting NCT Life," jawab Renjun. "Jadi mau nggak mau kita harus ambil peran ganda. Enaknya ngebaginya gimana, ya?"

"Ah, aku punya ide!" seru Jaemin sambil mengambil kertas-kertas undian yang dipegang Jeno dan spidol yang dipegang Renjun. "Kita pisahkan dulu saja peran utama yang cuma bisa dipegang oleh satu orang, contohnya ini, Putri Salju, Pangeran, dan Ratu Jahat. Nah, sisanya baru peran ganda. Jadi, yang kebagian memerankan tokoh ini harus ambil undian lagi untuk menentukan peran keduanya."

Usul Jaemin barusan disambut Renjun dan Jeno dengan anggukan setuju.

"Ide bagus, tuh!" ujar Jeno setuju. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa ambil undiannya sekarang kan? Biar nggak buang-buang waktu."

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku tulis dulu …" Renjun mengambil kembali kertas-kertas untuk undian dan menulisinya dengan nama-nama peran yang belum sempat ia tulis. Selain itu, ia juga menggulung beberapa kertas kosong untuk pengundian peran-peran utama. "Oke, jadi kertas ini yang akan kita pakai untuk mengundi peran utama, ya! Yang dapat kertas kosong akan dapat peran ganda, sementara untuk yang dapat peran utama … selamat, ya."

Tujuh pasang mata saling berpandangan. Sebentar lagi nasib mereka akan ditentukan oleh kocokan arisan. Ketika kocokan keramat tersebut sudah siap digunakan, masing-masing tangan mereka menarik selembar kertas dari dalam gelas kecil yang dijadikan kocokan.

Reaksi yang muncul setelah gulungan kertas itu dibuka di antaranya adalah"

" _OH MY GOD!"_

"THEDAQQQQQQQQQ."

"... kENAPA."

.

.

.

 _ **Hasil undian untuk peran utama:**_

Putri Salju — Chenle

Ratu Jahat — Donghyuk

Pangeran — Jaemin

.

.

.

Mark meringis ke arah Chenle yang setengah nyawanya sudah terbang entah ke mana ketika ia mengambil kertas undiannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya memberikan kalimat-kalimat penghiburan, namun bohong kalau dibilang Mark tidak lega karena lolos dari peran utama. Sementara itu, Jaemin sibuk mengancam Jeno dan Renjun untuk bertukar peran (usaha yang sia-sia, sebenarnya, karena dua orang itu terlalu jago menutup telinga) dan Donghyuk terlihat tenang, terlalu tenang, ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu di balik ketenangannya demi membebaskan diri dari peran sebagai Ratu Jahat. Jisung? Sibuk menepuk-nepuk Chenle dengan kekhawatiran palsu.

"Aku dapat Grumpy," gumam Mark sambil memperlihatkan isi kertas undiannya yang pertama ke kamera, setelah itu lanjut membuka kertas yang kedua untuk peran selanjutnya.. "... Dan Happy. Tunggu sebentar, ini gimana caranya?"

Semua orang juga pasti akan bertanya hal yang sama seperti Mark apabila mengalami hal serupa — harus memerankan dua tokoh yang memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Yah, mungkin kecuali sepersekian dari populasi manusia yang kebetulan terpilih memiliki kemampuan berakting yang cukup mumpuni. Hasil undian Mark cukup mengundang tawa dari anak-anak ayam di sekitarnya, mengingat Mark akting jadi pohon saja suka gagal apalagi jadi dua kurcaci dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Dengan tatapan mata penuh rasa empati, Donghyuk menepuk pundak Mark.

"Caranya, _Hyung_ … tukeran peran saja sama aku ya. Hehe."

 _Hehe hehe gundulmu_. "Nggak, makasih."

.

.

.

Peran yang didapatkan oleh Jeno tidak kalah anehnya. Ia mendapatkan peran sebagai sang Pemburu — yang diperintahkan oleh Ratu Jahat untuk membunuh Putri Salju — sekaligus kurcaci Sleepy. Lumayan sih, kalau tiba-tiba Jeno ngantuk dan ingin tidur ia punya alasan yang jelas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jisung sendiri mendapatkan peran sebagai Cermin Ajaib dan Sneezy. Mengingat keterbatasan sumber daya manusia, Renjun mendapatkan tiga peran sekaligus — Bashful, Doc, dan Dopey. Beruntung sekali Dopey tidak bicara sepanjang cerita, jadi Renjun hanya perlu berakting menjadi dua kurcaci. Pengurangan jumlah karakter yang diperankannya tak lantas membuat Renjun berhenti bingung. Ia tetap kebingungan, sama seperti Dreamies lain yang kebagian lebih dari satu peran.

"Sudah siap semua?" Kakak produser datang dengan wajah lelah, entahlah apa yang terjadi dalam pertemuannya dengan _hyung line_ NCT. Mungkin mereka lebih liar atau banyak maunya. _Untung Dream lebih penurut,_ bisa jadi itu yang dipikirkan oleh kakak produser itu sekarang. "Pembagian perannya bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab Mark dengan memberikan secarik kertas berisi pembagian peran yang sudah dilakukan. Isi kertas tersebut dibaca sang kakak produser dengan cepat lalu disusulnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sip! Kalau begitu ayo ganti baju. Kita _shooting_ di ruang latihan seperti biasa ya, yang ada loker merahnya. Tunggu … omong-omong Renjun sama Chenle mana? Gimana nih, kok Putri Saljunya hilang begini?"

Mark meringis pelan. "Injun lagi ngejar Chenle."

"Hah? Ngejar?"

"Iya, tadi Chenle bilang Injun satu-satunya yang paling cocok jadi kurcaci, terus dia kabur."

.

.

.

Kostum yang sudah disediakan tim produksi untuk mini drama ini tidak main-main kualitasnya. Awalnya Chenle memang menolak mentah-mentah mengenakan gaun, tapi setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ia tampaknya tak begitu keberatan. Ia malah mengejar-ngejar Jisung dan memaksanya untuk memujinya ( _"Iya iya kamu tampak cantik, iyaaaa,"_ begitu komentar Jisung yang sedang berusaha mengenakan seragam kurcaci yang kekecilan). Senang sekali ya hidup jadi Chenle. Berbeda dengan Donghyuk yang baru saja berusaha menukar gaunnya dengan seragam kurcaci Jeno, namun sayangnya yang bersangkutan sudah menyadari niat jahat Donghyuk sebelum usaha tersebut berbuah keberhasilan. Jadilah terjadi kejar-kejaran _season_ dua dengan tokoh utama Jeno dan Donghyuk. Di pojok lainnya, Renjun tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk pundak sang pangeran. Meskipun _screentime_ -nya pangeran cukup sedikit, tapi tetap saja bebannya berat.

Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya. Entah akan seperti apa jadinya drama Putri Salju versi NCT Dream kali ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Take 1**_

"Pada suatu hari …" Mark, yang bergelar _absolutely fully capable_ , bertindak juga sebagai narator. "Hiduplah seorang putri yang memiliki kulit seputih salju …"

Bersamaaan dengan narasi dari Mark, Chenle berputar-putar di depan kamera dengan anggun sambil berjuang menahan tawa. Masalahnya, Jisung duduk tepat di depan dirinya, dan sang _maknae_ tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat tawa Jisung, pertahanan Chenle pun rubuh. Tawa melengking keluar dari mulutnya disusul dengan helaan napas dari Mark.

"Lele, seorang putri ketawanya nggak kayak gitu."

".. Oh iya. Aku lupa."

"Baiklah." Mark berdehem. "Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang putri yang memiliki kulit seputih salju, namun sayang suara ketawanya seperti lumba-lumba …"

.

.

.

 _ **Take 2**_

"Meskipun dia cantik dan berperangai baik, namun ada saja orang yang iri terhadap kecantikan Putri Salju, dan orang itu adalah Sang Ratu Jahat yang merupakan ibu tiri dari Putri Salju …" Mark meneruskan membaca narasi dengan serius sementara Donghyuk dan Jisung memasuki set. "Ia adalah Ratu yang menganggap dirinya paling cantik di dunia …."

Hening sejenak. Donghyuk asyik berpose arogan, sementara Jisung sibuk memegang properti berupa bingkai kosong yang dimaksudkan sebagai bingkai cermin ajaib.

Masih hening lagi.

" _Hyung_ , dialogmu," gumam Jisung pelan mengingatkan. Donghyuk terkesiap.

"Oh! Oh iya. Dialogku. Ehem." Donghyuk buru-buru menghadap cermin ajaib dan mengucapkan dialognya. "Ji — maksudku cermin, cermin ajaib di dinding —"

"... Diam diam merayap."

"Datang seekor nyamuk."

"Hap."

"Lalu ditangkap."

" _CUT!"_ seru Mark frustrasi. "Jisung, Haechan, kok dialog kalian jadi ngaco sih?"

.

.

.

 _ **Take 5**_

"Ja-jangan sakiti aku!" seru Chenle. Drama mereka sudah sampai pada adegan di mana sang Pemburu dititah untuk membunuh Putri Salju dan membawa jantungnya kembali pada Ratu Jahat. "To-tolong!"

Jeno, yang ekspresi mukanya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi melihat Chenle yang begitu menjiwai, menarik kembali pisau mainannya dan bersimpuh di depan Chenle. Dari luar sih kelihatan seperti Pemburu yang terlihat tak kuasa membunuh Putri Salju, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menahan sakit perut karena menelan terlalu banyak tawa. "A-aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ujarnya dengan suara pelan macam dengingan nyamuk demam berdarah. "Sekarang, cepatlah lari."

Chenle mengangguk-angguk gemetar dan bangkit berlari, sementara Jeno masih bersimpuh di tempatnya. Masih sakit perut. Tapi setidaknya, adegan ini berhasil dipentaskan dengan baik.

Udah gitu doang?

Iya, memangnya mau apa lagi? Namanya juga Jeno. Wajar kalau jatuhnya jadi garing.

 _(Peace_ ya Jen. Hehe.)

.

.

.

 _ **Take XX**_

Para kurcaci baru saja menyanyikan lagu mengenai larangan untuk tidak meladeni orang asing. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan skit mini drama ini menjadi seperti drama musikal, tapi tiba-tiba saja Mark mengusulkan untuk membuat semacam lagu parodi untuk adegan mengingatkan Putri Salju agar tidak meladeni orang asing. Ide spontan Mark barusan diiyakan oleh Renjun, Jeno dan Jisung, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka menyanyi dengan sangat sumbang karena kurang latihan.

Segera setelah empat kurcaci itu meninggalkan set, Donghyuk yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi jubah hitam panjang menghampiri Chenle yang ceritanya sedang menyapu.

"Oh anak gadis yang manis~" Entah darimana Donghyuk mendapatkan kemampuan untuk membuat dialog spontan yang meyakinkan seperti ini, yang jelas kakak-kakak produser tampak puas melihat aktingnya. "Maukah kau membeli apel segar yang manis ini~"

Entah kenapa segala penjiwaan yang sudah dilakukan Chenle hilang seketika pada adegan ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Chenle langsung mengambil apel yang ditawarkan Donghyuk dan mengunyahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Mungkin dia lapar. Tapi nggak gitu juga kali, Le.

"Aah~"

Untungnya ia tidak lupa untuk berakting pingsan setelah memakan apel tersebut. Donghyuk berlutut, dan tawanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi melihat pipi Chenle yang masih bergerak-gerak.

"Dia masih ngunyah, masa!" seru Donghyuk ke arah kamera. "Woi, mana ada Putri Salju pingsan tapi masih ngunyah apel!"

 _CUT._

.

.

.

 _ **Take XXX**_

Empat (secara teknis tujuh) kurcaci berdiri melingkar di sebuah peti kaca, properti yang sudah disiapkan staf sejak jauh-jauh hari. Melihat usaha keras para staf, tidak akan mengherankan kalau bulan ini mereka naik gaji.

"Hiks … apa yang harus kita lakukan," gumam Renjun, ceritanya berakting sebagai Doc. "Putri Salju … dia sudah meninggal."

"..."

"Woi, jangan ngantuk-ngantuk," gerutu Mark sambil menyikut Jeno. Protes betulan sih, tapi dari luar kelihatannya ia sedang berusaha untuk mendalami perannya sebagai Grumpy.

"Kan aku Sleepy, _hyung_ ,"

"Oh iya, bener."

"Yeu."

.

.

.

 _ **Take entah keberapa authornya udah males ngitung**_

Kemudian, drama yang sudah ngaco sejak awal ini akhirnya sampai pada adegan klimaks. Momen kebenaran. Para staf bersiap dengan kameranya yang akan men _-zoom_ sampai kelihatan detail.

Adegan Pangeran yang membangunkan Putri Salju lewat Ciuman Cinta Sejati.

Sejak memasuki _set_ , wajah Jaemin sudah suram meskipun perannya jadi pangeran tampan. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk ditelan bumi dibandingkan harus mementaskan mini drama seperti ini. Yah, sekali lagi ditekankan kalau ini adalah konsekuensi pekerjaan. Siapa suruh jadi _idol_.

ea.

Baiklah, kembali ke _set._

"Wah. Siapakah. Gerangan. Putri. Yang. Sedang. Tertidur. Ini." Dialog Jaemin lebih mirip papan kayu. Datar. Hampir tidak ada emosi yang muncul di sana. Mirip-mirip suaranya mbak-mbak Google Translate. "Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Dengannya."

"Dia telah dikutuk oleh orang jahat, _ah-choo_ ," jawab Jisung sambil pura-pura bersin. "Putri Salju adalah orang yang sangat baik, _ah-choo._ "

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya." Kayaknya dari tadi hanya Renjun yang serius. "Apakah Pangeran tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Putri Salju?"

"Wah …" Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kurang tahu ya, tapi kalau di film-film lain biasanya Ciuman Cinta Sejati bisa mematahkan segala kutukan. Jadi ya gitu. Mungkin tinggal dicium aja. Meskipun aku juga nggak tahu sih aku bisa disebut Cinta Sejati atau bukan. Yang penting dicoba dulu."

Jeno dan Renjun bertukar pandang. Isi pikiran mereka sama. _Ini si Nana nggak apa-apa? Apa jangan-jangan udah korslet duluan?_

Mereka nggak tahu kalau Jaemin sebenarnya cuma ingin cepat-cepat udahan.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah …" ujar Renjun pelan, kembali berperan sebagai Doc. "Berilah Putri Salju ciuman yang tulus."

Di dalam peti kaca Chenle sudah getar-getar tak karuan mendengar dialog teman-temannya. Jaemin, yang sudah membungkuk untuk melaksanakan adegan puncak ini, berulangkali berbisik "Chenle diam, jangan macam-macam," (dan sepertinya suara Jaemin cukup keras untuk ditangkap mikrofon) hanya saja Chenle tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Jaemin barusan. Ketika Jaemin mendekat, ia semakin bergetar tidak jelas, lalu pada akhirnya —

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"LELE JANGAN KETAWA KENCENG-KENCENG, KASIHAN NANA NANTI BUDEK!"

Untunglah semua _idol_ dari SM punya asuransi kesehatan yang oke.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian**_

"Aku nggak mau lihat! Dadah!"

Jaemin bangkit berdiri untuk kabur dari ruang tengah _dorm_ tempat para Dreamies akan menonton drama Putri Salju mereka untuk pertama kalinya, sayang sekali gerakannya kalah cepat dari tangan Jeno. Jeno berhasil menarik ujung _t-shirt_ -nya dan menarik Jaemin untuk kembali duduk, disusul dengan gerutuan kesal dari Jaemin. Ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan untuk menertawakan akting teman-temannya yang lain, tapi ia juga pasti akan ditertawakan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Jaemin enggan untuk melihat tayangan mini drama mereka. Apalagi pada bagian akhir dari pementasan drama mereka.

Ck, ck, nggak boleh gitu, Jaem. Kalau kau mau ngetawain orang, harus siap-siap diketawain juga. _Equivalent exchange_.

"Mulai nih ya, mulai." Donghyuk menekan tombol _play_ di iPad tempat video mini drama mereka akan ditayangkan. "Jangan berisik ya, diem semua."

Durasi mini drama tersebut adalah 10 menit dengan _editing_ yang benar-benar level dunia. Bahkan momen garingnya Jeno berhasil membuat mereka semua tertawa berkat _editing_ yang patut diapresiasi. Para editor juga menyelipkan beberapa adegan yang sebenarnya termasuk NG, tapi patut untuk dijadikan lelucon. Begitu juga dengan adegan-adegan yang _screenshot-material_ dan _meme-able_. Setelah ini, fans akan punya banyak bahan untuk inside joke fandom.

Dream baru saja mencetak masa lalu kelam yang pasti akan dijadikan bahan tertawaan di _variety show._

Sabar ya, anak-anak. Namanya juga konsekuensi pekerjaan. Terima kasih sudah berjuang dengan keras.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

a/n: maaf ya saya gatau malu hhe.

Ide buat fic ini saya dapet dari mimpi termasuk peran-peran anak dream (iya saya beneran mimpi lele pake gaun dan makan apel beracun terus pas bangun saya langsung ketawa) jadi jangan ada yang protes _thor di real life kan jaemin lele momentnya dikit kenapa mereka jadi pangeran dan putri!?_ karena yang nentuin segalanya adalah otak saya yang lagi dalam kondisi nggak sadar ok. Yang protes sy cium ni :(

Betewe saya agak agak lupa detail ceritanya Putri Salju kayak gimana jadi mon maap yah.

Anyway terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**

 _PS: kangen hyungline huhu kapan bisa nulis buat hyungline lagi ;_; kangen nulis markmin juga ;_;_

 _PPS: happy birthday injunku sayang! Semoga bahagia selalu dan jangan keseringan ladenin jeno kalo dia nempel-nempel. Nuna nggak mau kamu ketularan jadi cardboard man ok_

 _PPPS: sante aja ya kita jen hehe hehe he_


End file.
